Life's like an Open Book
by BadKarma05
Summary: A girl goes back in time... The story is better than the summary.
1. Here We Go Again

CRASH  
  
I got slammed in the face and fell back knocking a lamp over, which, only made Roger madder.  
  
"Don't you have any respect for other people's property?!"  
  
I was still half groggy-not to mention half blind- from the last punch my stepfather (well my step anyway I dunno about the whole "father" part) threw at my eye.  
  
"Get back here you little bitch!" He yelled at me as I tore across the lawn unable to take what was being done to me any longer. Physically I could take about anything but I was getting fed up with him and I knew if I stayed any longer I might end up killing him. "You leave and you won't come back!"  
  
Ooh big threat I thought, my voice dripping with sarcasm. We both know how much I love staying in this hellhole.  
  
I was at the local drag-strip before I was finally calm enough to sit still and figure out where I'd stay if Roger wasn't bluffing.  
  
"Bad night girlie?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, I noticed that my hand was in my boot almost ready to pull out a switch-blade that my dad gave me before he died. He had had it since he was my age (he didn't grow up in a good neighborhood) but it was still in mint condition. I released the blade when I saw that it was just an old dude  
  
Prob'ly a bum. I thought to myself.  
  
"You could say that, but it'd be the understatement of a lifetime." I reached up to brush the hair outta my eyes and my sleeve accidentally hit my swollen eye and I flinched and let loose a string of cuss words, under my breath, about Roger.  
  
"Listen i know you probably don' trust me seein' how we ain't neva met b'fore but i got this necklace kinda sentimental cuz it helped me out through some hard times maybe it'll help you." He looked down at my other hand.  
  
I followed his gaze and saw my battered copy of The Outsiders i must have grabbed it as i ran out the door. I never went anywhere without that book. "Love that book, seems like i could live in that book."  
  
"Yeah, me too, too bad i can't" I glanced down at Dally, Darry, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Johnny's faces. I'd make a perfect greaser, a tough hoodlum with a shitty home-life.  
  
"Give it a rub for good luck, don' lose it or you'll be stuck." The old dude moved quickly for a bum, didn't even limp. Which was a rarity for homeless people around here.  
  
He's a poet and he don't know it. I muttered to myself, i looked down at the medallion he gave me. It was big and clunky (the way i like my jewelry) and it kinda reminded me of something my dad would wear. So i slipped it on. Just to humor the guy I rubbed it... suddenly everything started spinning. It spun so fast i passed out . 


	2. Where Is He?

Disclaimer I don't own The Outsiders (only the people you don't recognize)  
  
I FORGOT TO SAY: THE OUTSIDERS IN THIS STORY IS THE ONE THAT PONYBOY WROTE NOT S.E. HINTON!  
  
When i came to again my head was throbbing and when i tried to sit up i almost blacked out so i lay down again and tried to remember that happened. I could count at least five rocks digging into my back as i lay there with my eyes closed, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Did he rape me? That wouldn't be unusual considering where I live but still... he had seemed like such a nice guy. I passed out again after silently chewing my self out for trusting someone just because they gave me something. Don't trust anyone until they give you a reason too!  
  
When i woke up i felt better but when i heard a deep voice say: D'ya think she's still out?" I felt nauseous all over again. The guy sounded too excited i knew what was going to be done to me. My eyes snapped open and i fought to keep the fear out of them. I still don't know if i succeeded or not.  
  
"Well look who's awake!...Sleeping beauty. She fits her surroundings doesn't she? A greaser in trash, it's just like a fish in the sea." I studied them with out letting them know it." They were dressed like old- fashioned preps. Suddenly i remembered the reason that i was in this whole mess. There had been a fifties/sixties dance at our school all the preps had dressed like "Socs" and all the hoods dressed like "Greasers" everyone else was pretty much a Hippie. After the dance i had hung out with my friends for a couple of hours before going home when Roger had told me to be home by One no matter what. Roger doesn't like people questioning his authority.  
  
Aren't these guys takin' this a little too far? Was my first thought, my second was: forget about that dumbass! You gotta figure out how to get outta this without getting beat up and MUCH worse.  
  
"You boy's DO realize that if you touch me and my older brother finds out you're all dead, right?" It wasn't entirely a bluff just because no one knew where my brother was didn't mean i couldn't tell him when/if I ever saw him again. And if he DID find out they would be dead.  
  
That made a few of them back up wherever i was they shared the same belief as people do in my 'hood NEVER get in between a chick and her brother. It's kinda like kicking a bear cub in the head right in front of its mom.  
  
The others yanked me up and held me as and as the guy who i assumed was the leader because he was the one doing all talking pulled back a hand like he was about to back-hand me he grinned maliciously and held it nack for a second before hitting me. I almost laughed at him Sure he had hit me hard enough to sting. But it was NOTHING compared to Roger's midnight beatings.  
  
He laughed for a second. "There I touched you so where's your brother?  
  
(DUN DUN DUN don't u just hate me? Lol more to come soon lol 


	3. Who?

A/N By the whole "Pony's book thing I meant that he wrote it an published it when he got older..... does that make sense? I dunno it just got up and I don't think I'm thinking straight (IT MAKES SENSE IN MY HEAD I SWEAR!!!)  
  
"So...Where the Fucks your brother?" The guy repeated, spraying me with his spit and twisting my shirt collar so the fabric pinched my neck. "Right behind you, buddy-boy" A voice growled, and I nearly passed out again. How...how could Tony be here? Last time I saw him, he was peeling out down the Street in Garretts car? My head was spinning.... It was too good to be true.  
  
And it was. Tony wasn't my rescuer was not my brother. It was some kid that had obviously been to the school dance as well. I didn't remember seeing him there though, and it wasn't that big of a dance either....  
  
He had dark hair that was slicked back deep blue eyes that gleamed like marbles (AN: WTF?) He wore a leather jacket and black combat boots. He was a badass... and hot too.... But he still wasn't my brother.  
  
The kid that had hit me turned around and instantly got a right-hook to the face. "SHEPHARD! You don't have two sisters! or is this Your kid bro all dolled up? He looks better than that other one you keep locked up.  
  
Sorry so short but I gotta go 


	4. Running

A/N: Not my best by far but once I get more

"That's still better than what _you_ do to your sister." My rescuer answered grimly. "Why don't you take a hike while you still can? I'd hate to mess up your Purdy little face… not that your rich old daddy don't have the money to fix it up."

"Don't act like a bitch just because you're poorer than shit and can't afford to sleep in a cardboard box! Why don't you get a job you fucking bum?"

It was like watching a Tennis match, I could get whiplash from watching them take their obvious hatred for each other and turn it into verbal insults. Coming back from my thoughts I saw the Shepard charge the 'Purdy' one and tackle him to the ground and as the 'socs' were surrounding him out of nowhere came about 6 guys all dressed like greasers _these guys weren't at the dance!_ Shepard let out a laugh - he was really enjoying this, just like Tony would have…. I stood there in shock as Shepard's friends beat them to a pulp adding in a kick of my own for good measure If I hadn't been so confused I would have laughed at the looks on their faces when I kicked the guy who had called me 'sleeping beauty' right between his legs.

After Tim -he had told me his name once the beating was over- and I watched his friends leave we started walking. It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"Huh? You say something'?"

WHAT'S…..YOUR…..NAME!" He yelled right in my ear.

"Um ow… What the hell's your problem!"

"I asked you that question 3 times already, Jesus the least you could do after I saved you from who knows what is answer my damn question."

"Oh, really? That's what you were asking I thought it was a little mosquito buzzing in my ear. See you have this voice that… fine I'll tell you stop glaring at me." He had this smoldering look to him that was pretty hot. "It's Michaela but..."

"That doesn't…"

"I know it doesn't sound like me that's what I was _gonna_ tell you to call me Mikey because I hate my name." The only person I had _ever _allowed to call me by my full name was my brother.

Tim suddenly stopped walking and stared at me. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I tried to make a joke out of it but I knew what he was looking at.

"Who did that? Was it the Socs?"

"Don't worry about it." I muttered not able to look him in the face. He was _so_ much like Tony. "It's nothing." _Yep, nothing._ A little voice in my head agreed sarcastically. _And 'nothing'_ _had been going on everyday since your mom started going out with Roger._ I shook my head to get rid of the voice and the truth in it. "Wait, Socs? Where am I? And where are we going?"

If he thought my question was odd he didn't say anything. "We're in Tulsa… on the Greaser side and we're going to the only place that I know of that'll take in strangers.. The Curtis's."

Suddenly it all clicked. That bum, the stupid little rhyme, the charm the socs… _Tim Shepard_. Holy Mother of Hell I was in a book! Maybe Roger knocked me out and I was dreaming… hmm worth a shot. "Hey, Tim? I need you to do me a really_ really_ big favor…"

"What? You mean besides saving your life?"

"Pinch me."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going insane this isn't possible.. Just… pinch m- OWW! What the hell? Not that hard!" Damnit I wasn't dreaming.

"Here we go, ladies first." he gestured up the cracked cement path.

"nope."

"Why the hell not? You obviously don't got anywhere else to go." When he told me his name I had told him that I ran away from home because of problems at home.

"I didn't mean I wasn't going I just meant I wasn't going first."

"And when did I give you the impression that I'll do whatever you want?"

"Look I don't know these people." _Except for what I read in the book and I'm sure Tim wouldn't enjoy being informed that he was a mere character in a book._ "This is my hallucination or whatever so just do it."

"Fucking crazy broads." But he pushed open the door anyway. " Darry! You got room for a friend of mine for a few days?"

"Yeah as long as he doesn't end up acting like your last 'friend' it'll be fine."

"The windows were replaced and we got you a new radio." he informed him. "oh yeah, an' he's a she."

The collective response was "what?"

Tim pulled me from behind him where I was frozen in shock. _How was he here?"_

There was a soft "Kid?" from my brother. But everyone else was silent. Probably from the look on our faces but I was too distracted to tell.

I was suddenly angry "ANTHONY DALLAS WINSTON! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU _PROMISED_ YOU WOULDN'T!" With that I turned bolted out the door . My heartbeat throbbing in my ears almost kept me from hearing the front door slam open again and with the knowledge that I was being followed I just ran harder.


	5. Abandoned

A/n: again not so good but hopefully once I get more into writing again it'll get better.

Oh yeah, and a few notes….. In my story Dally doesn't live with his dad, he came on his own and he rents a room at Bucks and he's 19 instead of 17

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Inside the Curtis house, No one's P.O.V.

Dally, recovering from his shock, began to do what he does best. Swear… a LOT. _What the hell was his sister doing here? How did she get to… now? Did she run into the crazy shopkeeper too?_

Meanwhile Two-Bit was also recovering and doing what he did best. Being a smart-ass. "Anthony? "You're real name's Anthony? What a wuss. No wonder you picked a city for your name."

"Two-Bit I swear if you… ah fuck it…" Dally/Tony Jumped up and ran after his sister. The gang and Tim not far behind.

"Kid… Mikey, stop….. MICHAELA! Would you just stop and let me talk to you!"

Back To Mikey's P.O.V.

I stopped what the hell right did he have to ask to talk to me! I know I'd been waiting for 3 years to see him but I was angry. He'd abandoned me. Regardless, I still slowed down. He was my brother after all, he'd been there for me more times than anyone else I knew combined.

I turned an saw him wave off the others. I waited 'til I was sure that they were out of ear-shot when I started in on him.

"You just went away and left me. I know that there was no way you could have known that you'd come to here. But you left before that and you went away. You promised you would _never_ leave me but you did. You… _abandoned…. Me…._ Tony! I pushed him back to stress every word. He didn't do anything he just stood there staring at me. I started hitting him on the chest not hard, but only because I was so frustrated with everything. I loved him he was my entire family -my dad died, my mom was dead to me since she stayed with Roger after he beat me- and I hated him too for what he'd left me with and for what he left me without.

"Stop Michaela…. Kid stop!" he grabbed my arms and held me until I stopped struggling. "Kid, just listen to me. I never planned to leave you… I never wanted to. I walked out that night because I couldn't deal with Roger I planned to leave for the night and only _that_ night. But I went to buy some smokes and this crazy shopkeeper said some rhyming thing and then I passed out and ended up here."

"It was a bum for me…." I whispered.

"What?"

"The guy who gave me my… charm or whatever…. He was a bum and he said that you could come back and YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO ME!"

"I know… I know I didn't I just… figured you'd be okay on your own I was the only one ROGER had a problem with he never bothered you."

"That's because he knew you wouldn't let him! And you know what he did right after you left? It's the same thing he's done almost every week for 3 fucking years!" I pulled my hair out of my eyes and pointed to my face.

My brother just starred at me. "He did that? He fucking _touched_ you?" He was getting angry and nothing ever good happened when my brother got angry. And as much as I would have loved for Roger to get what he deserves. There was nothing my brother could do.

"Just stop.. This isn't the time or the place…. Definitely _not_ the time. Look, I need to go think shit out. I'll see you later."

I walked away before He could reply. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and I didn't want him to see them. Why was I crying? I wasn't sad, not really I was just overwhelmed and so tired. I waited 'til I was out of sight and then I leaned against a tree and bawled without making a sound.

I didn't even see Tim walk up. "So you're ol' Dal's sister, huh? I shoulda guessed you got the same hair."

Sorry To end it there but I've got writer's block (or hadn't you noticed from the utter crap that is this chapter. Again Reviews are welcome.


	6. The Irony of Running

Here we go again….

Anyways I figured that It's about time that I started replying to all of the wonderful reviews that all of you extremely kind generous… etc. etc. people gave me. And because I'm lazy I'll start with the reviews from the last chapter instead of from all of the chapters…

**TheAngryPrincess13****: lol writers blocks when you don't know what to write and end up with either nothing or something that's really bad… yes Tim does kick ass. I always thought he would be an interesting character to write about and hopefully I'll get to work in Curly too… **

**Mrs. Benji Madden****: I'm glad you finally understand I had no idea how I would be able to make you understand.. I'm not to good at explaining things… **

Nina: Glad you like the story, I was looking to do something kind of different and it looks like I did J And yes, there'll definitely be more Tim.

W**eirdsista****: I'm so happy that you like the story ad that people get the twist (it'll be explained a little better later on) **

Ok I'm still kind of stuck about what to write about so I'll just go with this until I have more time to think about it… Sorry it's so short and slow at this point but it will speed up and the chapters will be longer in the future….. I hope…. Lol

Nike

"Yeah… well, I didn't really expect To- _Dally_ to talk about me all that much…" Except that I _had_ and it was kind of a let down. I mean, we were close before he left. We had to be with everything that had been going on.

"Nah… don't get like that… he said shit about you. Just nobody ever figured that 'Mikey' was a chick that's all. Did you really light some broads hair on fire?" He was trying to cheer me up and I was grateful for it. Not really the Tim Shepard that I expected, though… not that I'd expected _any_ of this…

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested but it never really did any good anyway. I hadn't liked Alyson much anyway. "It was an _accident_" I wiped the tears from my face and hoped my waterproof mascara had held up to it's name. "the lighter that I was playing with got too close to her hair and it lit up like the Fourth of July."

Tim pondered this for a while and actually looked… kind of… philosophical I guess but he ruined everything when he grinned like a smart-ass and quipped "I always said broads put way too much hairspray in. They say smoking's bad for you? Try standing behind my sister when she sprays that shit all over. Talk about choking hazards."

I laughed and it felt good. It was the first honest laugh I'd had in a while. "Well" he grabbed my arm and pulled me up "You can fill me in on some embarrassing stories about ol' Dally so I can have some black mail material." He laughed, shaking his head. "I still can't believe it… Winston's got a sister!"

As we headed back from where we came I started to laugh too but I stopped and froze, my stomach turning to a block of ice as my heart beat faster and faster.

"What's wrong?" It was odd to see a tough guy like Tim concerned but comforting too.

Everything he had said was coming back to me, swirling around in my head. _'Ol' Dal… Winston…Dally…'_ and all at once I understood. The epiphany of all epiphanys Anthony Dallas Winston.. Tony's in the book he's gonna die! "No… no… no…" I don't know how many times I repeated myself before I started running across the lot towards the house where my brother was. As worried as I was the irony that I was running to the very same person that just minutes ago I had been running so hard to get away from. _It's **not** going to happen._ I willed myself to believe. _I am **not** going to lose him again!_

"Wait, Mikey! What's wrong!" Tim was gaining on me but I had more drive than him. He was just concerned I was _terrified_. This was life or death.

"I have to talk to my brother!" I yelled both to answer Tim and to everyone's questioning looks.

Sorry to cut it off there but I am exhausted. As always, Read and Review


	7. Untitled

I was just wondering if anyone was interested in my pursuing this long lost fic…. If not I'll start on something else. Let me know.

Nike


End file.
